


Reaching for the Seas

by SaureeYingChoi



Series: The Horizon [2]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chenle's Family Sounds Like A Mafia, Felix is Scared of Them, Felix perspective, M/M, Married Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minho is on the List, Siblings Changbin Hyunjin Jisung Felix Seungmin & Jeongin, Triplets Jisung Felix & Seungmin, Twins Changbin & Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaureeYingChoi/pseuds/SaureeYingChoi
Summary: Felix now knows that he likes Chenle, but he isn't quite sure how to take the next step. Lucky he had a wonderful father ready to help (read: threaten) him to ask him out.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Zhong Chen Le
Series: The Horizon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896883
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Reaching for the Seas

**Author's Note:**

> This one was not proofread by native English speakers. But I found it a bit interesting to write.

Felix felt like he was ready to give up at any given moment. He wanted to ask Chenle out but it felt like there were too many factors preventing that. The most significant factor being his cowardice. Felix felt he had a good reason for being a coward but at the same time, he didn't. From his grandparents to his youngest sibling, Chenle's family was not to be messed with. The entire family grew in power and wealth every year. Every person in the family was a wolf and the ones whose names began with J were the wolves in sheep's clothing. Johnny, Jaehyun, Jungwoo, Jeno, Jaemin, and Jisung. Those were the ones that everyone should be most wary of. 

Outside of his understandable fear, Felix was just a coward. He wanted to ask Chenle out, he wanted to be his boyfriend, but the only person stopping him was himself. Every time he thought he gained the courage to finally ask him out, he would wuss out or get distracted. He knew he couldn't do this alone. He needed help, and desperately. 

"So you're a coward.", Felix could only nod in agreement. 

"Alright.", Minho sighed," What I'm hearing is that you need to be put in a situation where you can't back out and you can't distract yourself."

"That pretty much sums it up.", Felix concluded. Minho opened his phone and slid it across the table. 

"An amusement park?"

"Tomorrow, after school. I want you to ask him out on a date to the amusement park. I'll be picking you up, so if you don't ask him, you'll be sleeping at the school."

"Yes Sir.", Felix knew he wasn't kidding. He had forced Chan to sleep outside once which resulted in the oldest getting a cold for a few days. Minho wasn't guilty but he still took care of his sick husband. Everyone added Minho on the list of 'people you don't fuck with'. 

* * *

This was awkward. It was after school, Minho was late and Chenle was the only other person near him. Silence. That was all the noise. Well, excluding Chenle furiously typing something on his phone. 

"Hey-", Felix blushed furiously as his voice cracked. Chenle looked up from his phone and giggled, "Hey"

_'He's so fucking cute'_

"Do you have anything planned for this weekend", Chenle shook his head, "Do you want to go with me to the amusement park this weekend?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun. Are you bringing anyone else?", Chenle asked. That's right, Chenle wouldn't take it as being asked on a date because it was never specified as a date. Get your shit together Felix. Ask the cute boy with a producer and CEO for parents on a date. What do his parents have to do with this? Off-topic, Felix.

"Actually, I wanted this to be just the two of us.", that's _so_ specific Felix. Great job. 

"Just the two of us?"

"Let me try this again. Chenle, this Saturday, do you want to go on a date with me to the amusement park?", Holy shit, he actually did it. 

"A date?", Chenle looked shocked. Felix nodded.

"A date? As in romantically involved.", Felix nodded again. Was he being rejected, was Chenle not understanding? What was happening? Chenle shook his hair frantically and looked up with the most beautiful smile Felix has ever seen come from the younger," Is that a no?"

Chenle didn't speak and instead leaned over. He's getting close to me. Really close. Is he going to hit me? Is he going to push me? Oh, he's just kissing my cheek. He's kissing my cheek!

"I'll see you on Saturday Felix.", Felix was in a daze, watching Chenle walk away to a car and drive off. Felix's chest rumbling with laughter as he jumped up and down. He did it. He got a date with Chenle.


End file.
